Smooth Criminal
by PastaInABox
Summary: A certian 2P breaks into Fem!England's home and leaves a dead Alice Kirkland behind. Can France cope by himself? Or will the Italy Brothers, Romano and Feliciano, have to step in themselves? Warning for character death, 2P!England, Nyotalia, slight AU. Based and inspired on the plot of BurntSconeCosplay's CMV, Smooth Criminal.
1. Sunday, 11:31pm

**My apologizes for my lack of updating stories. I know I really should be updating my unfinished stories . **

**Anyways, this was made with permission from BurntSconeCosplay, an amazing cosplay group on youtube, based and inspired by their recent CMV, 'Smooth Criminal'. A short prologue of sorts will be for this first chapter; afterwards, it'll get far more interestig ;) To BurntSconeCosplay, thanks for giving me permission to write a fanfic of your lovely work ^^**

**Enjoy, read, and review~! Yes, I see you people, favoriting and alerting, but not leaving comments. XD Reviews are highly appreciated~**

* * *

Alice sighed, twirling a finger around a strand of her blonde hair as she sat at the computer desk, a cup of tea in her free hand. Her brother had been awfully quiet the last few days..there hadn't been a word from him. No call, no letter, no visit. Naturally, it worried Alice, though she knew better than to constantly fret over him. Arthur could take care of himself-but it didn't hurt to check in on her brother, did it? Sitting back in her chair, Alice debated on whether or not to call him, glancing over at the side table towards the house phone.

_I really shouldn't bother him.._Alice thought, once again sighing softly, setting the cup of tea down and reaching over, shutting off the computer. _Bloody hell…_

With a shake of her head, Alice stood up from her chair, running a hand through her hair as she turned away, stepping silently across the room. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on him, would it? Alice always hated it when Arthur was away for days at a time; if he didn't even say a word to her, she'd grow anxious for him and most likely would get all worked up over nothing. After all, she was her only real blood family, and perhaps she cared for him far more than he did.

_I'll wait..if he doesn't call by tomorrow, I'll call him. _Alice decided, leaning against the wall for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest. _Maybe-_

The sharp knock on her front door jerked Alice out of her thoughts, giving her a spark of hope. "Arthur?" She smiled, and moved to step out of her room, when the knock sounded again; much harder, more forceful. Alice stopped for a moment, a little startled, as the knocking continued for a few more seconds; that was, until she heard the sound of a window shattering.

"Oh, Alice…"

_That's not Arthur..is it? _Alice knew what her brother's voice sounded like it; the voice had just spoken was close…but it was cheery. Too cheery. Alice began to back away as the faint echo of footsteps sounded-she hesitated, before she called out. "A-Arthur?" She shouldn't have spoken.

"Ah..so you _are_ here…" That voice..where had she heard it? By now, the oddly cheery voice was sounding a little too familiar for Alice's comfort. Growing uneasy, Alice shut her bedroom door, locking it and pressing her back against the door, shock etching across her expression. Yet, she couldn't help but let out a startled scream as the sharp blade of a knife dug into the door with the sound of splintering wood, right by her head.

Alice staggered away from the door with a gasp, watching as the knob jerked a bit; someone was trying to pick the lock from the outside. This definitely wasn't Arthur. Her brother wouldn't break in and, well, stab her bedroom door.

She began to back away, then turned away from the door, looking to the half-open window. Alice hesitated, taking a step forward, only to freeze for a split second as the door was kicked open in frustration, slamming against the wall. Alice gasped, spinning around on her heel; only for her breath to catch in her throat. In a few measly seconds, she found herself knocked to the floor, the back of her head throbbing horribly.

"Really, love…running won't solve anything…" The soft, silky purr sounded at Alice's ear, and the softest whimper escaped her lips as she felt the cold of the blade of a knife against her throat. Her emerald gaze flickered upwards slightly, her throat tightening a bit as her eyes settled on the psychotically smiling man looming over her, the knife remaining at her throat. That man…she knew him; despite his utterly similar appearance, it was anyone but Arthur.

That voice. That psychotic grin…It matched Alice's brief suspicions…

"A-Artie…" Alice managed to whisper, her emerald eyes widening.

But of course, the knife slit straight across Alice's throat before the young girl could even earn the chance to scream.

Crimson blood spattered onto the side wall, slowly spilling onto the carpet and seeping into the floor as Alice's heart finally faltered, pumping out its final beat.

* * *

**Shorter than usual, but as I said, a short prologue. Will be updated soon ^^**

**~Hope you enjoyed so far ;)**


	2. Monday, 8:39am

**Finally back with an update ^^ Sorry it took so long. Warning for possible OOC-ness with the Italy twins (It's my first time trying to write either of them in a fic. ^J^) , and I attempted to write out an Italian accent of sorts for Feliciano in how I think/have heard the steryotype Italian to sound like..but I think I failed on that o.e I tried to keep Romano's grumpy personality in check though xD Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I can improve on, ect. ^^ Hopefully I'll be up to date with my other stories soon, but for now, I'll be focused on this one for the time being. **

**Read and review, and of course, enjoy. 83**

* * *

Francis smiled as he began walking up the porch steps to Alice's home; although, the Frenchman's smile faltered a bit as his bright blue gaze flickered to the shattered window.

Being quite the flirt, the Frenchman simply couldn't stay away from Arthur's precious little sister-if Arthur hated him, then perhaps Alice would think differently? Though it had been a while sense Francis and Alice had spoken, he'd grown rather fond of his rival's sister. All the more reason to visit her…yet this wasn't what he'd expected to find.

The Frenchman's brow furrowed, though he quickened his pace, proceeding to go up to the door and knock a few times, soon ringing the doorbell. "Alice?" He waited for a moment, arching an eyebrow when there was no response. Francis hesitated before he knocked again; the faintest, uneasy feeling began to creep into the Frenchman. Perhaps it was the shattered window that was setting him rather on edge..but then again, Alice still wasn't answering the door. All the more reason to fret over her condition.

"Alice? Alice, are you there?" Francis called out again, tone leaking with poorly concealed worry. After another moment of waiting, it was obvious to the Frenchman that Alice wouldn't be opening up anytime soon. Francis glanced at the driveway; Alice's car was there, as was his own.

_Mon dieu..shouldn't she be home?_ The Frenchman thought, glancing at the door before quietly messing with the lock for moment. After a few seconds, a sharp click sounded, and Francis opened the door, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. "Alice?" He called out softly, turning slightly and beginning to walk down the narrow hallway, glancing once at the shattered glass beneath the window before he continued on.

"Ve…shall we a-follow him, brother?" Once the Frenchman had stepped into the living room, out of sight of the doorway, two male figures faded into view side by side as the soft, childish voice sounded. Both males had a certain, familiar brown curl protruding from the side of their head, while they both wore the exact same outfits; black coats, black hats. And oddly enough, the two were exactly alike.

The thick, Italian accent from the whisper of the more childish of the males said it all; it was certainly Feliciano Vargas and his brother, Lovino Vargas. The two Italian twins. Though…why were they here?

"Si..just shut up or he'll hear you.." Growled Lovino, arching an eyebrow and flashing a glare at Feliciano, who shyly glanced aside. "Ve…But he can't a-hear us at all-"

"Just shut up!" Snapped Lovino, before he turned and silently walked down the hall, Feliciano wincing and rushing after his brother.

Back in the living room, sure enough, Francis hadn't heard a word of the Italians' short quarrel, surprisingly enough. The Frenchman mulled about for a moment, spying an unattended tray of tea on the coffee table. Francis went over, picking up one of the cups and pausing before taking a hesitant sip; he curled his lips back a bit in disgust-just as he suspected. The tea was bitterly cold; which meant Alice hadn't touched in for quite a while, perhaps a few hours. While the Frenchman hated tea, it was one of the few ways to tell how long it would have been if Alice had been gone.

Unsure, the Frenchman gladly set the cup back on the tray and straightened up, glancing around for a moment before he turned, walking out of the living room and turning a corner down the hallway-however, as he did so, he walked right past Lovino and Feliciano.

Yet…it appeared as though he couldn't see them.

The Frenchman gave no reaction, no startled gasp. Instead, he proceeded up a flight of stairs to the upstairs bedrooms, while Lovino glanced over at Feliciano, unsure. "Ve, I told-a you! Big brother France can't hear us or a-see us..unless we want him to." Feliciano beamed at Lovino, who merely glared, hating that he'd been proven wrong by his own brother. Lovino turned away, inclining his head silently for Feliciano to follow, the two Italians soon followed Francis quietly up the stairs.

The Frenchman glanced around once he reached the top of the stairs, feeling rather sick for a moment as he looked towards the kicked-in; and by the look of the splintered wood, stabbed door to Alice's bedroom. "Alice, mon cher!" He called quietly, unease flickering in his gaze as he hesitantly approached, stepping into the room.

However, the sight inside made his stomach drop, his throat tighten, his breath to catch as he gasped.

Lying on the floor before him, the carpet stained in crimson blood around her, was Alice. Crimson blood pooled around her head and neck, where Francis grimaced at the sight of the perfectly cut slit at her throat, spilling blood. "A-Alice!" Before he knew it, the devastated Frenchman was on his knees at Alice's side, desperately shaking her shoulders.

_This..this can't be happening…_Trembling a bit, Francis looked down at Alice's limp body in horror, crimson blood already staining his own hands. "A-Alice..Alice, no.." The shattered window, the cold tea, and the lack of response at the door…it was all, quite clearly, connected. It was no accident.

By now, Lovino and Feliciano stood in the doorway to the room, looking on in silence at the Frenchman as he just barely managed to stagger to his feet, leaning against the wall for support, eyes wide as he trembled, horror and grief etched upon his features. _Who…who could have done this…damn it….Alice…_Francis desperately tried to compose himself, prayed that this was all just a horrible nightmare. But no; this was, of course, worse than any nightmare.

Shaking, Francis slumped to the floor, head in his hands. As he did so, Lovino and Feliciano faded out of sight as the Frenchman uneasily covered his eyes; tears were threatening to spill, however crying wouldn't solve anything at this point, and Francis knew it-he couldn't bear to see that bloody body laying motionless near him."A-Arthur..I need to call Arthur.." Francis spoke his thoughts, as he shakily tried to keep himself from breaking, from snapping completely. He couldn't just sit there, in the presence of a dead body, mourning.

Alice was far from any help, and he wasn't the only one that needed to know of what had happened to dear, little Alice. Trembling, the Frenchman shifted slightly to get up, raising his head, only to freeze for a moment. In front of him, fading back into view was Lovino and Feliciano, the both of them seated on the edge of Alice's bed. Surprisingly, he could see them both.

"You don't need to call anyone, wine bastard. Keep this quiet. Got it?" Lovino spoke up, flashing a glare at Francis, eyes narrowed. "Ve, he can-a see us now. I told-a you." Feliciano smiled, and Lovino elbowed his brother, who squeaked painfully in response.

"Shut up..can't you see he's having a moment?" A sneer curled at Lovino's lips, and Francis managed to glare at the Italian.

"I don't…n-never mind…R-Romano? I-Italy?" The Frenchman stammered for a moment, before clearing his throat. "W-what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?"

Lovino scowled, getting off the bed and straightening up, Feliciano getting off soon after. "The questions can wait till later. Right now, we're not here to waste time. As for blondie over there..well, her time's up." The grumpy Italian motioned to Alice, glaring slightly.

Francis cringed, and hesitantly glanced over at Alice's motionless body, closing his eyes for a moment with a soft sigh. He opened his eyes once more, looking at Lovino, a devastated glimmer in his now dull, blue eyes. "Ve, don't be a-sad, big brother France!" Feliciano frowned, tilting his head, and Francis looked over him. "We're a-here to help you!"

Once again, Lovino elbowed Feliciano, glaring. "Stop being so blunt, damn it. I was getting to that!"

Francis glanced at them, looking a bit startled at their words. "Help me?"

Lovino scoffed, sighing a bit and nodding slightly. "Si. See her?" The Italian straightened up, going over to Alice's motionless body, brushing her hair out of her eyes as he knelt beside her for a moment. "Oui.." Francis cringed, but nonetheless watched Lovino as the Italian continued, returning to Feliciano's side. "She's dead. That's obvious, right? To get to the point, thing is, we know who killed her, and we can help you save her. All you have to do is listen to us."

Francis tilted his head slightly, a confused glimmer in his eyes. "How?" Lovino smirked a bit, the glanced at Feliciano. "Explain it, brother."

Francis looked from Lovino to Feliciano; while the Frenchman said nothing, only listened as Feliciano spoke.

"Ve…well, you see, we're a-not from this a-time. Lovino and I travelled back in a time loop once we found out about Alice..Ve…it's a little complicated, so don't ask how we did it.." Feliciano smiled nonetheless, hand on Francis' shoulder. "We tried to help her ourselves, but-a each time we-a tried, we couldn't save her. Artie Kirkland killed Alice, around eleven last night-a. But-a we don't know a-why.."

The Frenchman appeared rather shocked at this information; Artie had killed her? Arthur's cheerful, happy counterpart? While Francis didn't associate much with the nation's counterparts, he'd still found Artie to be rather likeable at first, far more likeable than Arthur could ever be. At least Artie smiled more often, let alone tolerated the flirtatious Frenchman. Though, Francis would never have guessed it was Artie who'd completed the crime.

"Ve..You can do what we a-did. We can take-a you through a time loop ourselves; that is, if you-a want to save her, big brother France." Feliciano's cheery attitude irritated Lovino, and almost made Francis cringe. Perhaps even in serious situations, the little Italian still couldn't refrain from being, well, happy at times.

"Oui..Of course I want to save her." Murmured Francis, glancing toward Alice's motionless body for a moment. _Hm..A time loop…rather sudden, but it could work…_Although while Alice wasn't as responsive as Arthur when the Frenchman usually came over, in hopes of wooing her with his charms, he still cared for the young British girl. No one, Francis figured, deserved to die a death as sudden as Alice had received.

"Then come with us, wine bastard." Lovino arched an eyebrow, and the two Italians held out a hand each toward Francis, who hesitated. "...Wait..why do you want to help me..to help her?" Francis questioned, a little unsure. "Because we have the ability to. I'm not as heartless as I look, I guess..don't tell anyone I said that, damn it.." Lovino mumbled, cursing under his breath in Italian.

"Ve..." Was Feliciano's only response, the happy, seemingly clueless Italian smiling at Francis.

Once again, the Frenchman hesitated, before he finally took hold of Feliciano and Lovino's hands. "Mon dieu…fine then. Oui. Help me save Alice. I'll do whatever it takes."

A faint smirk curled at, surprisingly, both Lovino and Feliciano's lips as they gently squeezed Francis' hands in assurance, eyes narrowing; before Francis' vision suddenly faltered, and he was spun into darkness.

* * *

**Heh. o3o And thus, begins the first time loop..starting the next chapter. 3 I've been asked this, so might as well answer; I'm certian I'll go more or less by the CMV of Smooth Criminal, considering that's what inspired me to do this ._. So far, I've planned no drastic changes in the plot; it'll go as it has in the CMV. **

**~Otherwise, hope you enjoyed. ^_^**


End file.
